The Love of the Irish
by Somebody18
Summary: Falling in love in Boston is easy, as the vigilante McManus twins find out! M for general sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Guyzz! This is our best fanfic to date we think so we hope you like it! It takes place in the 1st movie cuz we don't think the 2nd movie is real cuz it's weird. My partner is a writer that doesn't want to be revealed yet cuz she wants to know if you like her fic first cuz she's really shy about it. Well here it is leave good reviews my peepz!

Hi my name is Crystalle Sapphira O'Flattery. I am 20 years old and born and raised in Ireland. I have red hair (like dark blood red but natural) and emerald-looking green eyes that can make boys stop and stare with one look. I'm also tall (but like sexy tall not too tall. I'm really skinny but I have nice boobs and a nice butt. People tell me I look like Scarlet Johannson but prettier but I know that's not true I'm just like any other girl! Im really nice too and everyone who meets me likes me and usually want to be my friend. I have like 1000 friends on facebook but I don't know most of them I just like to friend people because I like people a lot.

Oh and by the way I'm also a master at martial arts and I can use a gun really well so no one can beat me up cuz I'll beat them up first. I use my skills to help people whenever I can and I will kill people if I have to (but only bad peepz cuz I'm the good guy). A lot of people say that I'm perfect but that's not true at all cuz no one is perfect. I have an icky scar on my left boob that's shaped like a heart. I got it from my mean father who killed our mom and abused me and my sister cuz he was an alcoholic. My sister and me were hurt for a very long time and we killed our father to escape when we were 16. We went to America that day by sneaking on a plane (which we felt really bad about cuz we're good people).

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I have a twin sister named Siobhan. Were really good friends and can read each others mind and stuff. We do everything together because were best friends and we freak out when we're apart. Well that's enough about me cuz I'm not that interesting, even though people tell me I am I bet its not true. Im just your average girl!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapterrrrr! Hope you like!

Hi I'm Siobhan Sinead O'Flattery. Me and Crystalle are identical twins and we're both almost exactly the same in like everything. We look exactly the same cuz we're both really hot and stuff. We're not the same in everything though cuz Crystalle is more shy which guys think is cute but they also like me cuz I'm so cool and outgoing. We moved from Ireland to America by ourselves when we were 16 cuz our dad was mean to us. People told us that we were really brave for going away by ourselves but we don't think so we're just normal girls. America is cool but we always get hit on in bars and boys always hang around us and want to get in our pants and stuff (we wont let them cuz we're not hoes). I don't understand why they like us so much because were not perfect. I mean I do this silly thing where I bite my lip when I'm nervous. Boys tell me its cute but I don't believe them cuz I know they just want to do me.

Oh I guess I'll tell you how we got to Boston. We just moved into an illegal apartment which is normal because weve lived in illegal places since we ran away from dad. We were on the 4th floor and we just brought our stuff in to move in but we don't have a lot of stuff cuz we're poor and stuff . then someone knocked on the door and I answered it and there were too really hot guys standing there. "Hi we're Connor and Murphy and we live upstairs." Said the one with the dark hair. I thought he was cute and I saw him looking at my body (which is hot cuz I work out.)


	3. Chapter 3

We hope you guys really like! Here's Crystalle's POV again. We really like these characters and we think they're the best ones we've made so far and we hope you thing so too.

OMG! Connor is sooooooooo cute! I could tell from the way he looked into my beautiful sparkling green eyes with his sexy blue ones (I dunno what color his eyes really are but blue eyes are HOTT right?) that he really really like me. I mean most guys think I'm sexy and say they love me but they really just want to do it with me. Connor seems different tho. Siobhan seemed to really like Murphy which is great cuz she hasn't really trusted guys since we ran away from our asshole father.

Connor smiled at me and I knew he wanted to ask me out. I was so excited but I acted cool and uncaring so he wouldn't think I was a dorky weirdo. "My name is Crystalle its nice to meet you." I said. "I'm Siobhan her twin sister." Siobhan. She was keeping her eyes on Murphy who was only looking at her and I knew that they were in love. "No way we're twins too!" Connor and Murphy exclaimed (is that good spelling?) "Wow seriously that's so cool!" said me and Siobhan.

I couldn't believe that we had so much in common with them it must be destiny. God had sent me and Siobhan a message a few days ago (he does that every once in a while since we were kids) that said we would meet two people that were really cool and important. I wonder if Connor and Murphy are who he was talking about. I hope so cuz theyre really hot and I like their bodies. Then Connor looked at me and I knew he was gonna ask me on a date (squee!) "So Crystalle do ye want to go get some coffee or somethin." Connor asked. "Sure!" I said happily I couldn't believe such a hot guy had actually asked me out and wasn't a perv or something. "Omg I can't find mom's necklace!" Siobhan suddenly screamed. That necklace is really important cuz it's the only thing we have left from our mom and it makes us really sad when we lose it. "Lemme help ye find it." Murphy said to her. I was so excited cuz we were both gonna be alone these great guys. I smiled at Siobhan while Connor and Murphy said bye to each other. I couldn't believe we were both going out with hott guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow we've wrote so much stuff! We really like writing it tho and we hope you like reading it cuz it's a lot of fun! Here's the next chappy from Siobhan's POV so here you go peepz!

Oh my God! I was alone in my apartment with Murphy McManus hottie supreme. He was sooooo cute! He was helping me look for mom's necklace and he was so sweet! I'm pretty sure its on the floor near my bed but I needed an excuse to keep Murphy with me so we could do fun stuff together. I knew from the moment I saw him that we were meant to be together we had so much in common! Maybe after we found the necklace he would take me on a date like Connor and Crystalle (lucky bitch!). I pretended to look through stuff but I was really looking at his hot body and his really big arm muscles.

Murphy was sitting on my bed and looking thru stuff when he found my necklace (damn!) "Is this it?" he asked and hold up my cross with beads around it. "Yeah!" I said happily but actually sad cuz he might leave now and I didn't want him to cuz I REALLY liked him! I sat down next to him and hugged him really tight which made him blush. "Thanks Murphy your sooooo great!" I said sexily. He looked into my gorgeous green eyes then kissed me on the mouth. It was really great. He tasted good and he was sticking his tongue into my mouth so we were French kissing. So hott! After we kissed for 15 minutes he stopped kissing me and said "You are so beautiful." Boys usually say I'm sexy or hott or have a nice rack but no guys ever said I was beautiful! I knew I was falling in love with him.

"Do ye wanna go get dinner with me?" he asked really excitedly cuz he was really excited to go out with me and I was really excited to go out with him. What a sweetie! "Yeah where do you wanna go!" I screamed. He thought for a little bit and he had this thinking look that was really really cute and made me want to kiss him. "We can go to that Italian place that's 20 minutes away would that be okay baby?" he said. OMG he just called me baby, that means we're getting serious and stuff cuz no other guy has called me that without sounding like an asshole perv. "That sounds really fun Murphy!' I said happily he was so dreamy! So we went away from the apartment and started walking to the restarant. It was a long walk but I didn't mind cuz Murphy was holding my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I wrote a new chappie! I really like this one so I hope you peepz do to!

OMG I love Connor soooo much! We went to the cofeee shop and I got the Irish coffee and he did to (you kno cuz were Irish!) He stared at me the whole time cuz I was lookin hot. I was wearin a really short ripped jean miniskirt black highheel really hot boots that went up to my thighs and a green tanktop wit a fourleaf clover on it that was really tite and made my boobs look big. The look on his face was like OMG hot. We talked bout everythin! He told be bout his job where he kills bad ppl which is funny cuz me and Siobhan kill bad peepz to! He also told me bout his and his bros special prayer thing and told me hed teach it to me later. "You so hot Crystalle" said Connor. "Thanx u to!" I said. Then he looked at me and I knew he wanted to do it with me so we went to the baffroom. He ripped my skirt off and I touched his thingy and then we did it! It felt sooo great! I knew then that we were in love and that we would ifht bad ppl together with Murphy and Siobhan. We went back out and sat at our table and looked at each other wiff lotso love! Suddenly three dudes wiff guns came thru the door! "Connor we came for you to kill you cuz you killed our brother!" they yelled. "Your brother was a bad person!" Connor yelled. Then they fought for a long time wiff guns and there was lots of blood and I stayed at the table cuz I didnt have my gun cuz if I did Id kick their asses! They fought for a long time then they stopped. "If we cant kill you then well kill someone you care bout!" they said. Then these 2 really big guys with really big creeper mussels grabbed me! "Aah Connor help!" I yelled. "No leave her alone!" Connor yelled. "Its obveeus that you love her so were gonna hurt her so you feel bad!" Said the big ugly creepy leader guy. Then the 2 big guys took me to a scary black can and we drove away.

CLIFF HANGA!1


	6. Chapter 6

Heres another one from Siobhans point of view by my friend and cowriter person! Enjoy my peepy peep peeper peepz!

Me and Murphy walked to the restrant but he kept pulling me over and kiss me with his tongue in my mouth! It was soooo hott! After a while it was to hott and he took off his pants and we did it. It felt sooo hott! Then we walked to the restrant and had dinner and it was really good and stuff but lookin at hottie mchott Murphy made it even better! He looked at me the hole time. He looked at me cuz I looked hott. I had on a really short kilt (cuz Im Irish) and a really small black tank top that showed my boobs. I looked hott! He looked at me really sexy and it showed that he was madly in love with me which is good cuz I really love him to! He kissed me while we eat. It was hott. Then some big guys came in the restrant and punched Murphy and grabbed me! It was really scary but I wasnt really scared cuz I'm a badass! I fought but there were 2 big guys and I couldnt. I screamed for Murphy but he couldnt help. The guys pulled me to a black vann and pushed me into the creppy van and they drove away. Crystalle was in the van to so I told her I did it with Murphy and she said she had did it with Connor. SOOO hott! We were so excited! Then the van stopped and the guys pulled us into a big creeper building that was all shadowy and creppy and stuff.

CLIFF HANGA AGAIN!1


End file.
